Summer Camp
by darlin.i.love.you
Summary: Alice is forced to go to summer camp. She does not want to spend the whole summer hanging around little kids. Will she be shocked at who she meets? Or will it be what she expects, a boring summer camp? All human with Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett too!
1. Chapter 1

**Stefanie Meyer owns it all (;**

**Hey well here is another story. I have been reading a lot of fan fiction lately and I read a couple of fanfics about camps. So here is the story. Haha well this story is all human. Hope you like it. This is similar to 'Date a Cullen' which got over 1,000 reviews. Hope you like this one as much as my first**

**-Anna (:**

I slammed my bedroom door shut.

I can't believe my parents think that I was going to a stupid summer camp.

"Alice Brandon!" my mother screeched from downstairs.

I just placed my iPod in the dock and turned the music all the way up, sat on my bed, and thought about what would happen.

My mom wanted me out of the house this summer so she could have some "alone" time with Brad. That is her new boy toy. Well she's almost 50 and he is about 40. I still won't call him dad.

This so called camp, yeah well it's for the whole fucking summer! It's supposed to be for all ages between 8 years old to 21. The problem is my mom signed me up too late and now I can't be a counselor. Thanks a lot mom.

All of a sudden I heard a beeping sound. It was coming from my laptop. I got off my bed, sat on my desk and opened my laptop. My friend Cynthia sent me a message on Facebook Chat.

_Hey Ali (:_

Hi Cyn. Guess what? My fucking mother wants to spend time with Brad so I have to go to summer camp.

_Oh, that sucks. We were supposed to shop this WHOLE summer. What am I going to do without you?_

IDK but this summer is going to suck. At camp there's no shopping malls ):

_Yeah but there might be cute guys (;_

Yeah right. There will probably be a lot of little kids and old people. I'm not even a counselor! 

_Try to think on the bright side :/_

THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE! Seriously just kill me now

_I will be you $100 that it won't be that bad of a time._

Deal. G2G my mom wants to talk to me some more

I turned off my laptop and headed downstairs.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of camp papers covering it.

"Alice…" my mom started to say but I cut her off.

"Save the lecture, I will go but I won't like it." I huffed in defeat.

My mom jumped out of her seat and wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you so much honey. You will not regret it!" my mom said with a huge smile on her face.

At least I won't have to be here when her and Brad get all romantic.

_Two weeks later_

I said all my goodbyes to my mom and friends and packed all my bags for camp. Right now I was on my way to the place where all the busses meet to take the campers to the camp.

When I turned the corner I saw a huge crowd of people surrounding 4 huge busses.

I parked my car in the lot and headed toward the center of the crowd.

"Everyone between the ages of 17-21 please head to bus 4 and leave your bags in the designated area." A woman with bullhorn announced.

I headed to the bus when I bumped into a girl. She had long blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. This girl was gorgeous.

"Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there." she said with a shy smile.

"It's alright, I'm Alice." I said and put out my hand.

"I'm Rosalie." She said and shook my hand.

"Do you have any idea where to go?" I asked feeling really stupid. Rosalie just smiled.

"Yeah, put your bags here and then head on the bus. Do you want to sit with me?" Rosalie said.

I nodded my head and followed her to the area where we should put our bags. I noticed that she didn't have any luggage with her, I just shrugged that thought off.

"How many people usually come here?" I asked while he boarded the bus.

"Uh probably around 100 campers including staff." She said while heading to the middle of the bus.

I nodded and sat down in a seat.

The rest of the bus ride we just talked about shopping. I learned that Rosalie loves shopping, but not more than me.

When we finally got to camp everyone had to meet in the mess hall to get the bunk assignments.

"Okay everyone! My name is Carlisle and I am the camp director. My wife Esme will call out bunk assignments for the younger kids and I will do for the older kids." The guy with blonde hair announced.

I shifted toward the area where a lot of teens were surrounding Carlisle.

"Okay well most of you guys are counselors and have been here before so I won't go through the whole thing."

Damn it. I muttered to myself. I have no idea what is going on.

"Well for the girls we have Lauren, Jessica and Angela in bunk 13. Then there is Isabella, Rosalie and Alice in bunk 14."

I didn't listen to the rest of what Carlisle was saying. I walked out of the mess hall and looked around to see where the cabins were. There were signs and the girl's cabins were located near the soccer fields.

When I finally got to the cabins I had at least 20 bug bites and my feet were killing. I seriously might kill my mom for even thinking someone like me could go camping.

"Hey Alice." Someone said when I walked through the screen door. I was welcomed by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

The cabin wasn't too bad. There were three twin sized beds, a desk with a lamp, a bathroom with a shower/tub and a little sitting area. I still liked my room back home way better.

"My name is Isabella but please call me Bella." The girl said.

"Rosalie is in the bathroom so she'll be right out." Bella said. She was sitting on a bed going through her bag.

"So which bed can I have?" I asked. The three beds were all on one side of the cabin and Bella was on the one near the window.

"Well, Rosalie doesn't want the window one and I like the window. So do you mind have the middle bed?"

I nodded and grabbed my bags and pushed them to my part of the room.

"Hey Alice." Rosalie said coming out of the bathroom. She sat down on her bed and grabbed a magazine out of a drawer.

"Rosalie, why don't you have any suitcases?" I asked

Bella and Rosalie laughed a little and I felt my face turn a little red.

"My family owns this camp. It's called Camp Hale. Sorry about that I just forget your new and stuff." She mumbled at the end.

"So how many years have you been going here?" I asked Bella

She put down her shirt that she was folding and turned to face me.

"Ever since I was little. I worked my way up the ranks. But my mom forgot to sign me up early this year so now I'm stuck not being a counselor." She said with a little huff at the end.

"Same, my mom forgot but at least I won't be alone." I reassured her.

"Well I can get out of being a counselor if you guys want so we could all hang out." Rosalie said still reading her magazine, I think its Vogue.

"Only if you want." I said.

Bella nodded her head in agree with me.

"Well we'll figure this out later, we have to me in the mess hall for lunch." Rosalie put away her magazine and headed to the door.

"So Alice do you have a boyfriend?" Rosalie asked on our way to the mess hall while passing the soccer fields.

"Nope." I said a little embarrassingly. I mean I go to and all girls prep school. Not many opportunities.

"How about you guys?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Do not get Bella started on guys. She has her eye on Edward Cullen." Rosalie said with a wink. Bella just hid behind her hair.

"Well Rosalie has had too many boyfriends" Bella retorted back.

"Have not! And there's this new hottie that is coming here. His name is Emmett McCarty." Rosalie defended herself.

"Well by the end of the summer we will all have boyfriends." I announced.

"Wait no. We need to get them in a week. To spend the whole summer with them, duh!" Rosalie is pretty but she is diabolical.

**Did you like it? Well review! Check out 'Date a Cullen' that was my first fanfic and has 1,000 reviews. Can't wait to hear what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter![:**

**Hope you guys like it. The next one will be up very soon!**

We finally got into the mess hall, and let me just say it was crazy. There were a bunch of little kids running around throwing food.

"Is it always this uh noisy?" I asked though the loud noises drowned my voice out.

"Huh? Let's just sit down." Bella yelled over the noise. We headed to part of the room that wasn't so crowded.

When we finally sat down I noticed there was a patio right next to the mess hall. It looked a lot nicer and quieter.

"Why can't we sit over there?" I asked pointing to the patio area.

"That's where all the older counselors eat." Bella said.

"Why?" I asked. I mean we were all about 17. How old are they? 

"They don't want to be around the little kids, they are all counselors and directors." Rosalie said.

"Then why aren't you there?" I grabbed a forkful of salad and popped it into my mouth

"I'm not old enough and I was able to be a counselor just because my parents own the camp. Originally you have to be 19 or older." She said and took a bite of her sand witch.

"Oh." I mumbled and continued eating my salad.

After a little while of just sitting there eating, a girl who I noticed sat at the patio came in front of the dining area with a microphone.

"Excuse me." She yelled and the mess hall became a little quieter. This girl was pretty. She had long black hair and tan skin. I think she was Mexican.

"Well my name is Maria and I am the activities director. In this camp for the first 3 days you all will be trying something new every day. On the fourth day you all will pick your electives. Those are the activities which you had the most fun in and enjoyed the most. So when you get back to your cabin there will be an itinerary there that is planning out your first couple of days. Thanks." Maria said and turned off the microphone and headed back to the patio.

"She must be new, I've never seen her here before." Rosalie mumbled. She must be thinking out loud.

"Okay so when am I ever going to see this Edward Cullen." I asked trying to make this conversation more interesting.

Bella's face instantly got red and she put her head down staring at her salad.

"I'm not sure where he is. But Bella probably knows." Rosalie smirked.

"I do not!" Bella wailed.

Rosalie and I just started laughing.

"Come on Bella, Alice wants to see him." Rosalie prodded

"Fine, he's sitting over there near Mike." Bella whispered. 

I turned my head around when I realized who's Mike?

"Who?" I asked.

Rosalie turned my head and pointed to a guy.

"Mike is the one with the blonde hair, Edward has the brown." Rosalie said.

I followed her finger and saw that Mike kid and then Edward. He wasn't bad looking.

"Oh Bella!" I said a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Bella snapped.

"Sorry" I mouthed.

The rest of lunch we just talked about Bella and Edward and trying to hook them up.

When we got back to the cabin we immediately looked to see what we were going to do.

"Well this is good." Rosalie said while reading over the paper.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"While we sail we can watch all the guys wind surf." She said with a wink.

After we went over what we were doing tomorrow we kind of went into our own parts of the room and just relaxed. Rosalie was lying on her stomach on her bed reading a magazine. Bella was at the desk reading a book. While I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling and just thinking.

Cynthia, she said that I would have an amazing time because of a boy. Well Rosalie and Bella aren't that bad but what would it like to have a boyfriend. Yes, it is very sad that I've never had a boyfriend and me going to an all girls school isn't an excuse. Guys haven't really been attracted to me, of course I've had a lot of crushes but they were from far away. God, I really need to get a boyfriend. It's pretty pathetic. But I do NOT want to settle for some average guy over camp.

"Alice?" Rosalie called my name and it pulled me out of my thought process.

"Yes?" I sat up and looked around the room. I saw Rosalie and Bella both in sweat pants and hoodies.

"There's a bonfire tonight, sorry I forgot to tell you." Rosalie said while fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Oh okay." I said and got up.

I headed over to my suitcase to find some sweats and a hoodie.

"Where is it?" I muttered to myself. I got a pair of pants, now I just need a hoodie.

"Do you just want to borrow one?" Rosalie asked while heading over to one of the wardrobes. She pulled out a grey hoodie that looked too big on her, I doubt it would fit me.

"It's my brothers, but it's really warm and comfy." She said while handing me it. I pulled it over my head and checked what I looked like in the mirror.

Eh, not that bad. My hair was a little messy and my make up was smeared a little but no one would notice in the dark.

"I'm ready." I announced. We all grabbed a flashlight and headed outside.

"Hopefully you guys know where you're going." I said trying not to sound a little nervous. I was not the greatest hiker.

"The one that were going to is easy to get at, the little kids have to be able to. The counselors have their own area up in the woods." Rosalie said.

We finally reached the bonfire and I noticed a lot of the kids were roasting marshmallows and making s'mores.

"Hey Rose." A guy yelled from behind us. I was about to turn around but Bella started to walk away and I didn't want to be a third wheel.

We walked around the fire to find an open spot on the ground or a log. When we finally found one I was glad that it was near the fire. It was freezing cold.

"So, where is he?" I whispered in Bella's ear. She knew who I was talking about and her face turned a shade of red.

"How should I know." She said even though I could barely hear her.

"Okay, well tell me when you find out." I said and turned back to the fire.

"Sorry, my brother just needed me." Rosalie said while coming into view. She was holding 3 sticks and some s'mores stuff.

I helped her grab the things she was carrying and we all sat down.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked pointing to Bella, she was staring at the ground.

"Edward." I mumbled so softly that Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh." Rosalie's mouth went into an "O" shape.

"Yeah, so what did your brother want?" I asked. It still kind of felt weird being in his hoodie. But it smelled nice.

"Just wanted to tell me to help out with the little kids tonight. All the older counselors are heading into the woods and he wants to make sure the kids all get to their cabins." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I think she's probably done this before.

"Oh, well I can help you even though I'm not very good with kids." I said in a half-hearted tone trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks." Rosalie said and got up to stick her marshmallow over the fire.

We roasted so many marshmallows and made way too many s'mores. I think I might have gained 5 pounds.

"Rose?" I heard a guy asked. I turned around and saw someone. He was tall, had the same color hair as Rosalie and had icy blue eyes, he was hot.

"Oh hey Jasper." She said and gave him a hug. He gave her a half smile and let go of her.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, Emmett and I are the last ones to go. Everyone is already up there." he said.

I don't think he even noticed me standing there.

"Emmett McCarty?" Rosalie asked. She has a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah that's me." A guy who was huge came up from behind Rosalie's brother.

"We have to go or else Maria will be pissed, thanks for helping Rose." Jasper said and left. He didn't even notice me standing next to her. Great, I guess I'm invisible.

"Bye Jazzy." Rosalie yelled after him and sat back down on the log.

This summer might have gotten a little more interesting

**Like it? Review! Next chapter will be posted soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyers! :D**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it (:**

"Do I have to?" Bella groaned

We were all getting ready to go down to the lake. Our first activity was sailing, which means we get to watch the guys water ski.

"Come on, we all know you want to see Edward shirtless." Rosalie said with a big wink.

Bella hid into her towel so we couldn't see her face get all red.

"Let's just go." I said before Bella could lock herself in the bathroom.

Rosalie told me that Jasper was the instructor for water skiing. I was looking forward to seeing him there, shirtless.

"So is sailing hard?" I asked. We were walking down to the beach at a slow pace because of Bella. I guess she really didn't want to go.

"Nah it's easy. Just let Tanya, the instructor tell you what to do." Rosalie said to assure me.

I'm not the greatest swimmer, I never really learned and I know that sounds bad but I just never found the time.

"Okay." I mumbled.

We finally reached the beach. There were a bunch of little kids in the shallow area of the lake taking swimming lessons, a few counselors getting a tan and some other campers waiting for sailing.

"Welcome to sailing!" A strawberry blonde said. She was wearing a life jacket.

I heard a lot of groans. Yeah it's 7am and way too early.

"Okay well I'll give everyone just the basics and we'll get started." Tanya announced.

She started to explain the whole sailing thing but I got distracted.

I was just looking around and then he came. Yes, Jasper came into my view, and he was shirtless.

Let's just say I almost fainted. The sight of him without his shirt on, the abs. I seriously almost squealed.

Jasper was getting everything ready for his class. Damn, his abs. I could not stop staring.

"You okay?" Bella nudged me. I snapped out of my fantasy about Jasper and looked at her.

She just had a confused expression on her face and I just nodded my head in reply.

"Well that's all you really need to know." Tanya said while putting down a diagram of the boat.

Shit. I kept thinking over and over again. I have no idea what she said and now I'll probably drown.

"Well everyone just get in groups of 3-4 and grab the life vests." Tanya said and headed over to the bin that held all the supplies.

"Shit, I completely zoned out." I muttered loud enough for Rosalie and Bella to hear me.

"Just follow our lead, it's not that hard." Rosalie reassured me.

I nodded and grabbed a life vest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper explaining the rules to the campers.

"Alice, come on!" Bella yelled. I looked over and she was waving me over. They were about to get on the boat.

"I don't know if I can do this." I said while getting on the boat.

"You'll do fine, just remember what I taught you." Tanya helped me on the boat.

Yeah, if I actually paid attention and stopped staring at Jasper shirtless.

"Just sit down and we'll do the work." Rosalie said with a wink.

I mouthed a thank you and sat down on the boat. My heart was racing when I thought I had to do something.

"Were far enough away so she can't hear us, so spill." Rosalie practically threatened me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in an innocent voice. Playing dumb sometimes works.

"You know damn well what I mean, why did you zone out." Rosalie snapped.

"Well, uh…" I stammered. I did not want to tell her that I have a crush on her brother.

They were just staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"You do realize that you're trapped. Only Bella and I are able to operate this sail boat. "

I groaned, she was right and I was screwed.

"Well, I saw someone on the beach…" I started to say.

I looked up and saw their faces, eager to hear more.

"It was someone you all know." I hesitantly said.

"Just tell us already!" Bella whined.

"Jasper." I mumbled.

Rosalie was silent and Bella gasped.

"Jasper?" Rosalie yelled so the whole lake could hear it.

"Sh." I shushed her hopefully no one would notice all of us.

"Shit." Rosalie mumbled. I turned around and saw Jasper coming toward us in a motor boat. He was pulling Edward on the skis.

"Please don't tell him." I begged.

He slowed the boat down when he got close to us.

"You called Rose?" He said when he finally got close enough.

"Uh, yeah." Rosalie started to say, she was hesitant on what to say.

"Well I'm in the middle of the lesson, so I'll just come by your cabin during the break." Jasper yelled over the roar of the motor turning on.

"Well that was close." Rosalie said while slumping down on the front of the boat.

"Yeah I know, thanks for not telling him."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking around to fine her but I couldn't.

"Right here." Bella called, she was sitting facing the opposite direction of where Jasper and Edward came reading a book.

"Really?" I exasperatedly said.

She mumbled something and went back to her book. I walked up to her, grabbed her book and threw it on the other side of the boat.

"I just couldn't face him." Bella sighed.

I slumped down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay." I mumbled trying to comfort her.

"Okay well now we have a mission." Rosalie said while doing something to the sail to point us back in the direction of the beach.

"What do you have in mind." I asked with a slight stern tone. I don't know much about Rosalie but I have a feeling that she has something evil in planned.

"Oh well my plan is perfect. I talk to Jazz, you talk to Edward and Bella talks to Emmett. We have to figure out what their electives will be. Then we will pick the same ones or ones that are near theirs."

Rosalie was completely and utterly diabolical, and I loved it.

"Rosalie!" I gasped/ shouted. I started to jump up and down.

"Relax Alice." Bella said. The boat started to rock.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I tried to sit down but the boat was rocking too much.

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled but it was too late.

I lost my footing and fell overboard.

"Help!" I gurgled trying to tread water. Not a good idea to drown, then I would never know if Jasper felt the same way about me.

"I'm coming Alice!" Rosalie yelled and jumped in.

I felt her arm grab my waist and help hoist me up onto the boat.

"Tha…" I gurgled. I couldn't breathe very well. This is what happens when I skip swimming lessons to shop.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked handing me a towel.

I nodded and shivered. That was pretty embarrassing.

"Well that was interesting. " Rosalie said while towel drying her hair.

Bella was turning the boat so we could get to the dock.

"Hey Rose, why did you jump off your boat, trying to get away?" Jasper laughed.

I sunk back down into the boat. This could not be happening.

"No Jay, Alice accidentally fell off and I rescued her." Rosalie said defensively.

"Whatever Rose, see you later baby sis." Jasper winked and headed off toward his class.

He didn't even notice that I was there, even though I was hiding. I'm never going to get him to notice me.

"Okay well let's go dry off and get ready for out next activity." Rosalie said.

Why couldn't I relax and actually talk to Jasper? God, I am such a dork.

The walk on the way back was quiet. Bella was probably thinking of Edward, Rose was thinking of when she was going to see Emmett and I was thinking of Jasper.

When we reached the cabin Rose went to fix her hair, Bella went to find out where we were going next and I just laid down on my bed.

"So, we have arts and crafts, then archery and then lunch." Bella read off the list.

"What's the deal with you and Edward? Have you guys talked, are you friends?" I asked.

Bella looked down at the floor and her face turned red.

"Err…" Bella stuttered.

"She's only talked to him twice." Rosalie yelled from the bathroom.

"Bella!" I gasped.

"It's not my fault, I wish I was more like Rose." Bella slumped against her bed.

"Well we got to get you to talk to Edward, how about at lunch?" I suggested. Bella just hid more and her face got brighter.

This was going to be a challenge.

"Trust me Alice, I tried but she can be so stubborn!" Rosalie said while walking out of the bathroom.

I really envied how Rose could get ready in 10 minutes and look like a goddess. It looks like it would have to take her hours but it doesn't.

"Oh, and I want to meet Emmett, or see him." I directed it towards Rosalie.

She nodded and went outside to hand her towel to dry.

"Well we should get going." Bella mumbled and started to head out of the cabin

"Don't worry about her, she just is depressed that she can't talk to Edward." Rosalie said a little too loud.

"I can hear you guys!" Bella yelled from outside.

"Let's go." I grabbed Rosalie's arm and we headed out on our way to arts and crafts.

Great…


End file.
